Ferret: Cooped Up In Ginny's Room
by Boque
Summary: Soon enough, she was holding a jittering animal in her hands, trying to keep it contained and from biting her.“We’ll see who’s the weasel now, Malfoy,” she said deathly.
1. Ferret

* * *

"**Ferret**"

* * *

_December 20_

Darling Diary,

This is the fifth time I've written an entry today and I'm beginning to think that I don't have a life. Earlier this morning, Ronald has insisted on me having a date for the _Christmas Ball_. Can you actually believe that he wants _me_, his _baby sister_, to actually go and hunt for a date? It's absolutely preposterous. And you know what else, my darling diary? He had the nerve to grab the ten nearest boys and threaten them with death if they didn't take me. I was rather embarrassed of course, but quickly regained myself and punched my dear brother's nose. I think he'll need a bit of a glamour charm from now on.

Other things have been going on as I've observed. Hermione Granger, also known as my best friend, has fallen in love with a Slytherin. Shocking, isn't it? She walked into the Great Hall today with her arms all over Blaise Zabini. He looked quite happy if you asked me. I was surprised at first, but after seeing that smile on her face, I congratulated the two _and _tried to stop Ron and Harry from pummeling the poor Slytherin to the ground. Who'd ever thought the two would decide to play family and get together?

Now, here I am, writing in this ridiculous diary that George and Fred had gotten me last year for my birthday. At first, I found it very offensive, seeing as I've had a very bad past with diaries, but they did it for the best, so I kind of grew a liking to it.

I know I may have not wrote this during the time I've owned this book, but I might as well write it now. For the past few weeks, I've been feeling something towards a certain someone. I mean, he may be a hurtful jerk and a arrogant bastard, but I've fallen for the better side of him. He's a honorary prefect, a member of the Order, a loving son to his mother and a obedient godson. I feel myself sigh whenever I think of him.

The way his blonde hair would blow against the wind or how his silvery gray eyes would sparkle when he did something nice. I love how he would mask his true feelings with a cold façade, although everyone can see right through it. It made me realize how infatuated I was with his sneering face and his witty comments. He may bump into me in the halls and not help pick up my books, but I know deep down inside, he wishes he could apologize.

Well, right at this very moment, Ronald is calling me down for dinner. So I might as well cut my darling diary entry off here. If you are wondering who my supposed infatuation is, then I'll leave it with that.

_Draco Malfoy._

All my heart,

Ginevra Weasley

* * *

"Come on, Ginny!" said an exasperated Ronald, dragging his little sister down the corridor, filled with overexcited students. "Harry and Malfoy are in a fight! You've got to see them duel!" 

Inside, Ginny felt horrorstruck at the thought of Harry or Draco getting hurt, but she put on an eager face. "Come on then!" she said in fake happiness, running along with her brother.

They stopped before the watched scene and stared as Harry raised his wand, Draco doing the same thing. "Don't ever speak of my mother that way, Malfoy!" spat Harry, walking around in a large circle, across from Draco.

Draco smirked. "Did I hit a soft spot, Potter? Everyone knows your little mummy died to save your pathetic ass!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, still walking around in front of Draco. "Speaking of mothers, Malfoy," he said nastily, "didn't yours recently get knocked up by Snape?"

Plenty of the Gryffindors laughed in spite of the situation.

Draco felt his body tense. Before anyone could say anything else, he yelled, "_Waddiwasi Portrait_!" he yelled, first pointing at a painting, then at Harry.

The painting flung off the wall and immediately rushed for Harry, the man in the picture screaming and trying to hide for cover. Harry tried his best to duck, but was too late, for the portrait went flying into him, smashing him into the stone wall.

Draco grinned triumphantly. "Can't really move now, can you Potter?"

Ginny, who was recovering from shock and terror, whipped out her wand and reluctantly pointed it at Draco, who was looking at her in amusement. "What are you going to do, Red? Hit me with your wand?"

Ginny clenched her teeth and the man she was steadily falling for. "You don't know what you're doing, Draco," she whispered, so that only he can hear, "you know that this is wrong."

He looked at her sadly and replied, "You know _nothing_."

Ginny grinned mischievously. "You've mistaken, Draco," she said in a firm, yet quiet voice, "I know plenty."

With that final statement, she muttered a spell under her breath and soon, the famous Draco Malfoy faded away from the scene and withered onto the floor. Before anyone could see what he transformed into, Ginny pocketed the object and instantly ran to Harry, who was moaning and groaning.

"Oh, God, Harry!" she exclaimed, taking away tidbits of wood. "You alright?"

Ron was soon by her side, pulling away the large frame from Harry's lanky body. He'd grown quite strong throughout the years, so he was able to take it all off his best friend. "You okay there, mate? Anything hurt?"

Harry groaned and sat up. He looked around, then directed his gaze to Ginny. "Where' Malfoy?"

"Yeah, where _is _Malfoy?" cut in Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed to Harry's bleeding leg. "Why on earth are we thinking about hat prat when Harry's ankle is spitting out more blood then a _Chizpurfle_!" she snapped. "Take him to the Infirmary!"

Ron, who was keen on obeying his sister, took out his wand and successfully mumbled, "_Mobilicorpus_."

Harry's body was soon lifted off the ground and on its way to the Hospital Wing, Ron underneath him with his wand shifted upwards. Ginny let out a breath when she saw all the students following the two, ignoring her just sitting on the ground.

Ginny sighed and pulled a twitching ferret out of her pocket. She hoisted it high and looked it in the eye (or two beady little eyes). "I told you I knew plenty," she said in a gentle tone, "Malfoy."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: 

so what'd you think? did you like? .. well .. yeah .. i don't know why i'm writing another story .. but i like this one .. espeically the diary parts .. well .. please review ..

as always - fawning over cheese,

chalk & gatorade


	2. Animagus

_**

* * *

December 20**_

Dear Diary,

Wow, now it's the sixth time today. Time flies when you have no life, eh? Well, back to the subject of lives, I think I kind of crushed one. You may not be able to see, diary, but I've got one large cage, enough to fit a human, in Hermione's head girl dorms. I don't think that she'll ever come in here, mainly because she shacks up with the head boy (Blaise Zabini), so I've got nothing to worry about.

Did I tell you about what happened just a few minutes ago, diary? Apparently, Harry and Malfoy were having some sort of fight and Malfoy conjured up a painting and flung it at my poor friend. Harry was hurt, but Malfoy took even worse. Remember that loving Bat-Bogey Hex I threw at him during his fifth year? Well, let's just say this is sort of a reenactment.

The poor little ferret is locked up in the cage … and you know what's really amusing about it?

He is an actual _ferret_!

That book on jinxes and charms from Hermione was rather useful. I've got that little … rodent (pardon the pun) in the palm of my hand. He's, at the moment, scurrying his way to freedom, which I don't think he will ever reach.

He's rather cute for an animal. He's a very light blonde color, hence his human hair. He's also very fidgety. I tried holding just a few seconds ago and the bugger almost ran away. Don't want that happening now do we?

You're probably wondering why I'm keeping the little mammal and the truth is, I want him to learn a lesson. I've tried reasoning, but does he listen? Of course not! He's Malfoy, remember?

Back to the subject at hand now. I'm planning to just keep him cooped up here for the night and tomorrow morning, I'll change the little bastard back into his human form. Hey, did I mention that I have his wand? Quite long if you ask me. I think it's around 13 inches … _wink_.

Well, that's all for today, my darling diary. Until tomorrow …

All my heart,

Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Ginny shut the book closed and placed it in the drawer besides Hermione's bed, happy that she pocketed it just before the duel. She was sitting on Hermione's dark red duvet, now in her pajamas. She quickly changed when she entered, borrowing Hermione's night top and bottom. Her hair was still hanging loosely off her head, the curls erupting into what looked like a volcano.

Ginny stared at the cage in front of her and smirked. "Horrible little bugger, aren't you Malfoy?" she asked aloud, satisfied with what she did. The ferret ran around in circles, showing that he was quite pissed. Ginny just had to laugh. "No point in trying to annoy me, ferret," she amusedly, "you're trapped in there and you'll be trapped in there over night."

Ginny gazed up at the clock and noticed that it was two hours before dinner. Deciding that she should just take a nap, Ginny laid down onto the bed and covered herself up with the comforters, ignoring the squeals and squeaks from a certain Malfoy at the foot of her bed.

* * *

Ginny smiled in her sleep, loving the dream she was in. She was getting married, in a beautiful dark green dress, her hair in an elegant bun. Her mother was crying and her brothers were smiling happily for her. Hermione was her maid of honor and Luna was one of her bridesmaids. A small girl, around the age of six, was standing beside her with her fiery red hair. Ginny concluded that that was one of her brother's children, although her eyes, a steely gray, threw her off. "And now I pronounce you, husband and wife!" yelled the priest, also known as Albus Dumbledore. Ginny, in her dream, turned to her newly wed husband and crashed her lips onto his. He smirked against her mouth and kissed her back, hearing the applause of their audience.

Ginny moaned and shifted in the bed, her eyes still closed. Only then did she notice that she didn't even move at all. Fluttering her eyes open, she found a very smug Malfoy above her, his hands pinning her arms above her head. He had one of his legs in between hers, as if holding her back. Her breathing quickening, she noticed that his nose was touching hers softly, a very intimate gesture, sending soars of butterflies to her stomach. That's when she realized … "What the hell, Malfoy!" she shrieked, "why aren't you in your cage?!"

He grinned mischievously and moved his head away, grabbing something by his teeth. Ginny eyes widened. There, in-between his straight teeth, was her diary. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Did you read it?" she whispered, her tone so soft, that it surprised Draco himself.

His gaze softened. "I didn't think it was important," he said firmly, but sincerely at the same time.

Ginny swallowed.

"So," he drawled, brushing his lips against hers, feeling her sigh contentedly, "you're falling for me?"

Changing the subject, she asked, "Why aren't you in your cage? How the hell did you get out?" She ignored that fact that he just kissed her, although she could still feel the warmth of his lips.

He smirked, released her body and transformed into the ferret, causing Ginny to jump back up in surprise. "Oh God," she groaned, "you're an _animagus_?"

He transfigured back and sat in front of her. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm a Malfoy, aren't I?" he countered arrogantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you're an animagus, then why didn't you just leave? Why are you still here?" She glanced at the clock and cursed. "It's already midnight, I slept … for a while."

"Why'd you moan my name while you were asleep?" he asked huskily, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ginny's cheeks colored. "I--Well--that's none of your business!" she snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "And why the bloody hell did you read my diary?!" Her tears were forgotten and soon the rage overcame her.

He rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Weasley, it's not much of a big deal. So what if you're infatuated with me? It's not like it isn't mutual," he stated in his usual drawling tone.

Ginny stared at him. "What?" she asked lamely.

He shrugged and got up off the bed. "So, will you please tell me where my wand is?" he asked, swaying the conversation.

Ginny bit her lip and thought of something. "It's over here," she said blandly, reaching underneath the mattress and pulling something out. Just as he was about to grasp it, Ginny yelled, "Incarcerous!" Ropes flew from out of her wand and straight for Draco, binding him by the arms, legs and waist. A chair appeared as if from nowhere and landed behind him, the ropes tying up to the chair and pushing Draco into it and up against it. "You're not getting away that easily, Malfoy," Ginny said in a sly tone.

He struggled. "Get these things off me, Weasley! I swear, when I get out of here, you will get your punishment!" he threatened.

Ginny rolled her eyes and placed her wand back below the mattress, right next to his. She situated herself in the sleeping position, and said in a chirpy voice, "Happy dreams, Malfoy!"

* * *


	3. Healing & Chocolate Frogs

* * *

"Do you reckon Ginny's sick?" asked a very worried Ronald Weasley, walking up the stairs in the Head's dorms. "Mione said that she didn't see Ginny but she said that we should check here just in case. She did miss dinner _and _breakfast."

Harry let out a breath. "I don't know. I didn't make it to dinner either. Madam Pomfrey insisted on me staying and having some more of those chocolate frogs," he replied, "I think I might just vomit. I also did have tons of bacon this morning …"

Ron chuckled and stood in front of Hermione's door. "Do we need a lock of some sort? Or a spell to open it? I'd think Mione would want her room protected," asked Ron, grasping the knob.

"I don't think so," answered Harry, "we can just go in."

Ron nodded and turned the doorknob, pushing as he went. He strained his eyes to see what was in the room, but it was too dark. "Harry," he whispered, "why is it so dark?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why the hell are you whispering?" he asked, lifting his wand and mumbling some charm, illuminating the room. Harry felt those chocolate frogs and bacon coming up out of his throat.

Ginny was sleeping in bed, a limp Draco Malfoy tied up in a chair at the bottom by her feet. He was very sweaty, as if he did some hard labor. Ginny's blankets were thrown off and her shirt, which was too big for her size, drifted just underneath her breasts, showing her torso. Her pants' waist line were lowering further down her hip, showing her pelvic line.

Ron growled, "Ginevra! Get up!"

Harry snapped his head to the right and found Malfoy groaning and fluttering his eyes open. Panic filled his pupils as he spotted Ron and Harry standing in the room. "What the hell did you do to my sister, Malfoy?!" bellowed Ron, raising his wand and releasing the bindings on his enemy. Just as Malfoy was about to get up, Ron pounced on him, leaving Harry to look at Ginny, who eyes were wide in shock.

"Ginny!" blurted Harry, "what _are _you doing?!"

Ginny hastily pulled down her long sleeved shirt, shoved up her pants and got up, heading for Ron.

Harry stopped her. "Let them be," he said in a monotone voice.

Ginny struggled. "Harry, stop!" she protested, trying to push past him. His back was to her and his arms were out. He blocked her from reaching Ron, who was straddling Draco's waist and punching him in the face repeatedly. "Harry, stop him! Stop him!" she shrieked.

Ron was then thrown off of Malfoy, now being pinned against the floor. His face was soon attacked by Malfoy's fists, that were continually smacking Ron's cheek.

Harry, who was now letting go of Ginny, ran towards them and dragged Malfoy off his best friend. "Get off, Malfoy!" he yelled, punching him square in the jaw, just as he fell.

Ginny cried in horror and ran straight for Ron, who was bleeding heavily. "Oh, Ron," she sobbed, "why did you have to start this? Why?"

Ron rolled over gently and sat up, holding his bloody and probably broken nose. "What's he doing in here, Ginny? Why the bloody hell was Malfoy tied up in this room?!"

Ginny shook her head and moved Ron's hand, examining his face. "Oh shit," she cursed, finding over five bruises and over ten blood splotches.

Harry, who had his back turned to them, held his wand up to Malfoy, who was staggering on the floor, just as bloody as Ron. His jaw was black and blue, along with his right cheek. His nose was flooding with red liquid and his eye was puffed up. "Do it, Potter," he spat, a few trickles of blood flying out of his mouth, "go ahead and kill me."

Ginny guided Ron to the bed and then turned to Harry and Malfoy. "What are you guys?!" she asked, tears streaming down her face, "stupid?! What the hell were you thinking, Harry?! Why didn't you let me stop Ron?! Look at him!" She pointed to Malfoy. "His face is swimming in blood! And look at Ron," she gestured to her brother, "he can't even see properly with his left eye! How am I going to explain this to Madam Pomfrey?! What do I tell her?!"

"You tell her why the _fuck _you have Malfoy in your room all tied up!" snarled Ron loudly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Ginny sighed and turned to Ron. "After he hexed that painting into Harry, I charmed him into a ferret and took him here," she explained, "he somehow got out of the cage, so I turned back into a human and bound him on the chair. That's _all _that happened. I just wanted him to feel what Harry felt … in a … different way."

Ron swallowed and made a disgusted face. "Blood tastes ghastly," he muttered, spitting it out.

Ginny shut her eyes and counted to ten, opening them up again. "Harry, take Ron to the Infirmary. I'll take care of Malfoy," she said in a stern tone. She raised her hand at Ron. "Don't even try to protest, Ron. Just go."

Harry walked over to Ron and held him up, making sure his limp side of the body was leaning against his. He gave a curt nod to Ginny and dragged Ron out the door.

Ginny shut the door quietly and sauntered over to Malfoy, who was still breathing faintly on the ground. She squatted down next to him. "I'm sorry," she stated, biting her lip, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

He chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when you, the most fiery weasel, would ever apologize to me, a Malfoy."

Ginny smiled through her small tears. "Do you mind if I heal you?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "Heal away, Weasley," he said in his usual sly tone.

Ginny sniffled and stood up. Walking over to the bed, she pulled out her wand from underneath the mattress and sat back beside him. She pointed it towards his face and proceeded to mutter a few spells and charms.

He watched her, gazing at her concentrated face. He felt the pain from his jaw lift off and the ache from his cheek fade away. She was finally done. "Thanks, Weasley," he said drearily. He stood up and patted his robes. "I'd like my wand," he stated, letting out his hand.

Ginny hated that he had to leave, but decided not to show it and retrieved his wand. She handed it to him and looked away.

He made his way to the door, before turning around and looking back at Ginny. "Oh, and Weasley?" She looked up. "My wand _is _quite long."

She blushed and stared as he left the room and shut the door. Collapsing on the bed, she sighed dreamily, forgetting about her injured brother. He could get better in just a second, right now … she was in love. "My darling ferret," she sang.

* * *

Ron sat down in the Infirmary, his lap filled with chocolate frogs. It seems that Madam Pomfrey was having some sort of chocolate frenzy, for she did the same thing to Harry and to the other patients in the room. "Is she gone?" whispered Ron.

Harry nodded.

Both boys hastily took the chocolate goodies and shoved them under the beds, not wanting to ever eat chocolate ever again. Ron saved one or two for his sister, who he still needed to talk to. After they were done hiding the candies, Ron turned to Harry. "Hey, mate, do you think Ginny was telling the truth?" he asked.

"I reckon she was, Ron," answered Harry, "she was truly honest about it. I mean … she _did _cry." Harry was seated on the bed, swinging his legs back and forth. He and Ron were only a few inches away from each other.

Ron sighed. "I should of listened to her," he said sadly, "now she's probably going to go bonkers on me today …"

Harry shook his head and admitted, "It's my fault, Ron. _I _was the one holding her back. Bloody hell, I just wanted him to get what he deserved and … I don't know." Harry stuffed his face in his hands, his breathing muffled.

"Don't worry 'bout it, mate," said Ron, who was leaning back into his pillow, "It's no problem. I mean, Ginny's been mad at us before, hasn't she?"

Harry chuckled and looked up. "She _has _been angry at us before. Remember the time we thought the color pink was a great shade for her hair?"

Ron laughed. "We had George and Fred use one of those _Hairy Colors _Products to change her hair," he said amusedly.

"She wouldn't speak to us for days --"

"-- And she had to wear a hat for a week," finished Ron.

Harry sighed. "I really hate it when she's mad at us."

"I hate it, too, mate. But, look on the bright side … I beat the bloody crap out of Malfoy!" he exclaimed jovially.

Harry snorted. "He also beat the bloody crap out of _you_!"

Ron looked scandalized. "He did _not_!" he yelled. "I was in a bit of a faint! I wasn't fully capable of even pushing the bastard off!"

Harry guffawed. "In a bit of a _faint_?" he asked hilariously. "You were practically dying underneath the bloke! I had to come and save your redheaded arse!"

"You're bloody lying!" protested Ron.

"I am not ly --"

"Boys! Boys!" shrieked a very annoyed Madam Pomfrey.

Harry shut his mouth and gave Ron a look, clearly stating, "I-am-no-liar-Ronald-Weasley".

Ron shot him back a glare saying, "Shut-your-trap-before-I-turn-you-into-the-boy-who-lived-to-clean-Ronald-Weasley's-socks".

"Mr. Weasley!" snapped Madam Pomfrey, crawling out from underneath the bed and holding over ten chocolate frogs, "what on earth are these doing under here?!"

* * *

**_Shouts_**:

kacielovve268: thanks very much )

Shyla: thanksssss !!

CoolMilena: Here's your next chappie, I hope you enjoyed!

blissfulxsin: yes, our baby Draco is an animagus & Ginny is quite kinky isn't she? lol .. well, the binding spell she used was very powerful, as said in that chamr book (forgot the name) .. he can't escape unless she says the counter curse ..

Lynster89: thanks !! i knwo i don't finish many of my stories, but i have writer's block too much & yeah .. sorry ..

g/d fan: here's your next chappie !!

IScrewedHarryPotter: thanks so much !!

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: your review was cute, thanks so much !! .. have a happy new years too !!

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: aaww .. thanks so much !! .. i loved this chapter also .. well .. i'm a very big draco/ginny fan myself .. as you can see !!

Mage-Aurian: thank you very much for the tips! I truly appreciate it ... i never knew that you needed a wand for that type of stuff .. didn't Peter turn into a rat anyways, when someone was holding his wand when he tried to escape? I can't remeber .. well .. i would love to read your stories .. and thanks for the compliments ..

naughty or nice: oh, what's wrong with your right wrist? I hope its not broken or anything .. well thank you for your review .. it was very sweet !!

beckysue2: lol .. i'm glad its more then a oneshot too .. i've been writing alot of those lately .. i don't know why .. i guess i'm addicted .. thanks !!

LadyJynx: i also love Blaise, he's my favorite and he's simply adorable .. i never knew that ferrets weren't rodents .. but thanks for the tip !! .. you're very lucky you have two ferrets .. i want them !! lol

Attack Frog: Here's your chapter ..

ayumi-dono: thank you !! i love your reviews .. they are always so .. wow .. and sweet .. thanks you !!

Luver19: Thank you !!

im no muggle: .. as i told someone before .. the bindings are strong and cannot come off unless you use the counter curse .. he can't turn into his ferret form, mainly because if he did, the bindings would just grow tighter ..

XxTimesStopsxX: lol .. you guess it !! props for you !!

Sasami Tombo: .. uh .. yeah it does ..

Frogs Rok: thanks so much !! here's the next chapter !!

* * *


	4. Bitches & Pitches

* * *

**Chapter Four** - Bitches & Pitches

* * *

"You _what_?!" asked Hermione, her eyes wide,

Ginny mumbled something incoherent.

"What was _that_?"

"I tied up Draco Malfoy in your Head's room," Ginny replied weakly.

Hermione collapsed on her red couch. "You … you tied _him _up in here?!"

Ginny bit her lip. "I wouldn't sit on that chair is if I was you."

Hermione shrieked and stood up, shuddering at the thought of a naked, or half naked, Draco Malfoy in her most loved chair. "Ugh! That's it! You are not allowed in this room anymore!"

Ginny sighed. "Herms, please! It wasn't anything!" she pleaded.

Hermione growled. "The night before last you had Malfoy in _my _Heads room, along with yesterday morning. How isn't that _anything_?"

"Herms, no-"

"Don't _no _me!" she snapped, "Where's is Malfoy?! Where is he?!"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. He's probably at practice with Zabini or something … I don't know!" she said exasperated.

Hermione clenched her teeth. "He'll be turned into more then a ferret when I get my hands on his arse!"

Ginny's eyes widened, just as Hermione ran our the door. "Herms, no!"

* * *

"We've got the pitch today, Malfoy," snarled Harry, who was holding his new Firebolt 9Z0 in his right hand. "Ron's booked it for today."

Malfoy scoffed. "Ron's booked it for today?" he said mockingly. He shoved a sheet of paper into Harry's chest and sneered, "Snape's given us the pitch, Potter."

Not even bothering to read the parchment, for her knew what was on it, Harry countered, "You've had the entire week to practice! You've already used up plenty of time! It's our bloody turn!"

"Didn't you just comprehend what I just said?" he asked nastily, the entire team growling behind him. "_We have the pitch today_."

Ron gritted his teeth. "You _have _the pitch every bloody day," he retorted, "not even the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws can practice. What are you Malfoy? Suddenly a God? I never knew Gods had drunk mothers and lapdog fathers."

Malfoy's face twisted into anger, pain and sorrow, all etched in one.

Before he could do a thing, a loud shriek ran out through the field.

"MALFOY!"

Ron whimpered and whispered to Harry, "I know that voice."

Harry gulped and responded, "I know that voice, too."

Soon enough, a livid Hermione Granger came stalking up to both teams, her wavy hair blowing in the wind. Behind her was a panting Ginny Weasley, her red hair disarray in a tangle of curls.

She approached a very confused Malfoy, who was standing there in complete perplexity. "You!" She jabbed a finger to his chest. "How _dare _you even think about staying the night in _my _Heads room! It's my bloody room, Malfoy! No one invited you to come! Did you just happen to come upon it and decide to sleep there?! What are you?! Dense?! I don't care if you were tied up to my chair! You shouldn't of been in my room in the first place!"

The entire pitch went silent just after Hermione's rant.

Slytherins' mouths behind him were hanging open, their minds filling with disgusted images and pictures of Hermione and Malfoy in bed together.

The entire Gryffindor team were in shock, too, other thoughts in their minds.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, get your heads out of the gutters!" she screeched at them. "Ginny tied Malfoy up!"

Ginny mentally groaned.

"What _were _you doing in my room, Malfoy?!"

He smirked gaily and answered, "It's not my fault that your little friend is a bit feisty."

Ron and Harry felt their fists ball up.

"Oh, shut it," Hermione said deathly, "Tell me why the hell you were in my room!" She pulled out her wand, not caring if they thought she was overreacting. Malfoy was in her room, sleeping on her couch, his blood on her carpet. "Tell me now."

"What the hell are you going to do, Granger?" drawled Malfoy, "Kill me?"

Hermione grinned. "Don't want an excessive amount of boils on your precious face, do you Malfoy?"

His smirked faltered.

"Too bad," she said in mock sympathy. She screamed, "_Furnunculus_!"

Malfoy screamed in pain, his hands covering his face. Just as he fell to the ground, Hermione cursed his little friends behind him. "_Barba_! _Rutilus_ _Saeta_! _Intumesco_ _Labiae_! _Metallic_ _Finxi_! _Caecus_!"

Sparks were flying everywhere, including many bodies who wanted to dodge away the charms. The Gryffindor team stood where they were, laughing at the Slytherins and rooting on the seething Hermione.

Before she could continue, a body wrapped itself around her and threw both of them to the ground. "Hermione, stop!" he commanded, struggling to take the wand out of her hand.

She thrashed beneath him, yelling. "Get off me!"

"Pucey!" bellowed Blaise, "Pritchard! Get the cursed teammates out of here and into the Infirmary!"

"No!" shrieked Hermione. She raised her wand once more and cursed the closest person near her, "_Virgo_ _Prounus_!"

"Hermione!" snapped Blaise.

Harry turned to Ron and stated, "Have you ever seen her like that?"

Ron snorted. "Plenty of times. Remember the time when I stole her knickers and stuffed them in the kitchens' fridge and the house elves found them?"

Harry laughed hysterically. "She performed a shrinking charm on you."

Ron turned red. "That was sad."

"Especially since _that _part of your body shrunk," added Harry.

* * *

_**Translations**_ -

_Intumesco Labiae_! - Puffy Lips

_Rutilus Saeta_ - Red Hair

_Barba_ - Beard

_Metallic Finxi_! - Metallic Fingers

_Caecus_! - Blind

_Virgo Prounus_ - Not able to have sex for a week

* * *


	5. Weasel

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Five - Weasel_

* * *

"You have cursed seven different students, Miss Granger," snapped a very livid Professor Snape. "Seven curses in which are _forbidden _to be used in this school. Have you gone crazy? Have you decided to finally lash out and hurt those who have done nothing to provoke you? Are you mad? I have a student walking around without his sight, another with lips as big as an elephant, one with a hair as bright as Weasley's, another with a beard as long as Dumbledore's, one with fingers whose will not move on their own, and another who's incapable of copulating for a week! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Hermione, who was sitting in the Potions classroom, with angry Slytherins surrounding her, smirked knowingly. "I did a rather nice job, don't you think?" she asked arrogantly.

Ginny, who was one of the room's inhabitants, whimpered slightly. Ron and Harry looked rather proud and Blaise looked simply mad.

Snape clenched his teeth. "Seventy points will be deducted from Gryffindor!" he snapped menacingly, hearing Ron and Harry's protests, "and you will give back your _Head Girl _badge!"

Hermione's heart stopped. "Wha--What?" she stuttered. Being _Head Girl _was everything to her. She had privileges that no one harbored. Things like these could help her get into a good wizarding college or at least earn some respect around the school. Her parents were simply ecstatic about her being the school's new _Head Girl _and they praised her for it. For years now she's been wanting the honor and she's finally got it, only to lose it.

"You will resign your position as Hogwarts' Head Girl, Miss Granger," Professor Snape repeated.

Hermione eyes watered up. "But -- this can't be -- you can't --"

"I believe I can," he cut in.

Ginny rested her hand over Hermione's. "Oh God, Mione, I'm so sorry."

Her anger still bubbling in her system, Hermione snatched away her hand. "You _should _be sorry. You did this! You were the one out for revenge, causing me to go completely bonkers! Thank you, Ginny! For letting me give up the one thing I've really adored the most! Thank you very much!" At that point, Hermione was bawling. She stood up hastily and ran out of the room, leaving everyone in there silent.

Ginny sat quietly in her seat, her face saddened.

_Thank you, Ginny! For letting me give up the one thing I've really adored the most! Thank you very much!_ She kept hearing over and over in her head.

* * *

The day went by pretty quick for Ginny. She dozed off in half her classes and disregarded any questions that were thrown her way by very, and suspiciously, energetic educators. She was now dragging her feet along the long corridor, leading to the Gryffindor common room, or so she thought.

"Going somewhere, Weasley?" drawled a voice that Ginny knew all to well. Right now wasn't the time for any sort of fight, so Ginny kept on walking, pretending that she never even heard him utter a word. "I was talking to you, Weasley!" he said even louder.

The rage and solemnity mixed together in her system, Ginny spun around and shrieked, "Happy now, _Malfoy_?! My best friend loathes me and my brother thinks I'm some sort of a slut! The Slytherin quidditch is probably laughing it up about me little escapade with you and the Gryffindor team is feeling ashamed of me! What more do you want?! Do you want me to embarrass myself even more?! Do you want me to run around naked in front of the headmaster?! Huh?! Tell me, Malfoy! What the bloody hell could you possibly want from me at this point?!" His face was now free of boils, luckily. His other teammates were quite unlucky though. His charm was easily skived off by Madam Pomfrey, who apparently had some sort of counter potion for the excessive amount of bacteria-filled bubbles on his forehead, cheeks and chin.

He opened his mouth to snarl a snide comment, but Ginny, being as furious as she was, pulled out her wand, raised it high, and muttered a strong disillusion charm.

Soon enough, she was holding a jittering animal in her hands, trying to keep it contained and from biting her.

"We'll see who's the _weasel _now, Malfoy," she said deathly.

* * *

Harry, who was tucking himself into the bed of his dormitory, turned to his best friend, Ronald Weasley and asked, "Have you ever seen Hermione so angry?"

"I think we've established that," replied Ron, also getting into his bed.

Harry sighed and leaned into his pillows. "She's still crying, you know," he stated, "being Head Girl was everything to her. She loved the authority."

"I know," breathed Ron.

"I know we are supposed to be feeling sympathetic towards Hermione," started Harry, "but I can't help but feel quite sad for Zabini."

Ron snorted. "I think the prat deserved it."

"I thought you liked the bloke!" protested Harry.

"I never said I liked him and I never said I didn't like him," answered Ron, "he's just way too _Slytherin _for me. Hermione can find so much better."

"Well, she won't be able to find anything like _that _for an entire week. Serves her right for throwing that _Virgo Prounus _curse at the nearest person to her," scolded Harry.

"I'm actually quite happy that curse hit Zabini," exclaimed Ron.

"Why?"

"Because it was actually headed for me."

* * *

_**End Of Chapter Five**_

* * *


End file.
